


Something Old, Something New.

by AquaCitty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Luke is only mentioned, M/M, Mainly just Alex/Reg fluff, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: You see Luke, Alex, and Reggie were in a weird sort of… arrangement.Luke and Alex are dating… but then so are Luke and Reggie… and Alex and Reggie? Well, who the hell knows?
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 279





	Something Old, Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe OOC??? So sorry lol.

Alex drummed absentmindedly, creating an ever changing rhythm under his sticks. His eyes lit up when the studio door creaked open. 

“Luke, dude, you’ve got to hear--” He cut himself off when the person crosses into the studio. 

It wasn’t Luke, but Reggie. 

His smile slipped away without him realizing, but when the bassist looked up at him he plastered it back on his face. 

“Reg, sorry, I thought you were--”

“Luke? Yeah I figured.” He chuckled, collapsing into the couch. 

A silence fell around the studio, and tension lay heavy in the air. 

You see Luke, Alex, and Reggie were in a weird sort of… arrangement. 

Luke and Alex are dating… but then so are Luke and Reggie… and Alex and Reggie? Well, who the hell knows?

Hence the awkward silence. 

It’s been like this for weeks, ever since Luke and Reggie started going out. Alex was starting to get really sick of it. 

“So… how was class?” Alex asked eventually. 

“Good, yeah, fine… we, uh, did some shit with triangles.” 

Alex nodded and hummed noncommittally and the silence quickly returned.

…

…

“Reg-”

“‘Lex-”

“No please you first-”

“Shit sorry, yeah?” 

They both stopped talking at the same time, waiting for the other to talk. 

Reggie glanced over to Alex and when they made eye contact they all of a sudden couldn’t stop laughing. 

They had known each other for half their lives, which sort of allowed them to read each other's minds, and now they were both thinking the same thing. 

This is fucking ridiculous. 

Minutes passed. 

“Oh- My- God- I’m _crying_.” Reggie gasped between giggles. 

Reggie wiped a tear from his eye, which caused Alex to burst into another peal of laughter. 

Eventually they composed themselves. Alex grasped his sides as he walked, dumping himself on the sofa next to Reggie. 

“God, I’ve missed you dude.” Alex said sincerely. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Reggie grinned back. 

Alex turned to look at his best friend, subconsciously scanning the boy's face. His eyes were jolly, and sparkling. His smile was wide, showing off surprisingly white teeth. His cheeks were flushed red in a way that made him look oddly cute, Alex’s heart skip a beat. 

Reggie’s grin suddenly fell, and he automatically glanced down at Alex’s lips then back to his eyes. 

Only then did Alex realize how close they were. 

“Alex?” Reggie asked, his voice unusually hoarse. 

“Yeah, Reg?” 

“You know... you’re kind of hot.” He squeaks. 

Alex just snorts, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “You too Reggie.” 

And he means it. Reggie is hot, he always knew that, but suddenly he’s starting to get why half the girls in their school are crushing on him. 

“And Alex?” Reggie asks again. 

“Yeah, Reg?” Alex askes back, his voice barely audible. 

“I kind of want to kiss you right now.” 

“...Me too Reggie.” 

Reggie’s eyes closed and he leant in.

Alex’s heart hammered in his chest. This felt different from the times Luke went to kiss him. Luke was his rock, his home, kissing him felt… stable. Like it was what he was born to do. 

But now Alex feels out of his depth. Reggie is new. He’s fun, he’s passion, and excitement. He radiates a giddy nervousness that overwhelmed Alex… but somehow in a good way. 

And then their lips met, and his were soft, and full, and _perfect_. 

The kiss was pleasantly slow. Usually Luke would take the automatic lead, but Reggie's arms were frozen at his side, as if he was paralyzed in shock (Alex smirked at the thought). So instead Alex got to place his hand gingerly on the back of Reggie’s neck, deepening their kiss. 

Eventually they pulled away, resting their foreheads comfortably together. 

When their eyes met they started laughing again. 

“Why haven’t we been doing that for weeks?!” Reggie asked, half-giggling, half-pouting. 

“God we’re idiots.” Alex mumbled, laughing when Reggie hastily nodded in agreement. 

“We should do that again sometime.” Reggie grinned at him. 

“Yeah, Reg, we should.” 

Suddenly a thought occurred to Alex and his eyes lit up. 

“Oh but first: Reggie, dude, you’ve got to hear this killer beat I came up with.”


End file.
